Saria?!?!
by FayeValentine001
Summary: I'm reposting this because I went through and rewrote it, I had originally posted it under the name malon. Saria wants Link and she knows how to get him this time.
1. Part 1

A/N: I posted this under the account name Malon, so I don't want any reviews or e-mail saying that I stole this fic from someone else. But please R/R and tell me what you think!  
  
Saria?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I am Kokiri. And just a child. I thought you were, But you are different, You've grown up, and left me on my own. Please just tell me, when you look at me, do you see a child? A friend? I know you cannot see anything but those, for I will always look like a little girl. Link, don't forget me!" Love Always, Saria  
  
Link folded up the note he found lying on Saria's favorite tree stump and slipped it soundlessly into his pocket. He turned to leave and his gaze landed on Saria standing in front of the stairs leading out, she had stopped crying but seeing Links face made fresh tears well-up in her eyes, she turned and ran, fresh tears streaking her red, salty, cheeks.  
  
"Saria!" Link shouted, "Wait!" when he finally found his way out of the sacred forest meadow, she was out of sight. He went to leave The Lost Wood to return to Hyrule Field but got lost trying to find his way out. (a/n: also looking for some quick rupees in some bushes.) He dropped through a hole and found himself at the forest stage, but Saira is sitting at the edge of the stage crying.  
  
"Saria?" Links asked she raised her head and look at him, then turned away quickly.  
  
"How did you find me?" she asks between sob.  
  
"Truthfully? I was looking for some quick easy rupees and I fell in this hole and there you are! "he explained with a lopsided grin, Saria cracked a quick smile then turned away again.  
  
"Link.....I'm sorry I should have never written that!" she says almost crying but holding back  
  
the new batch of tears she felt overwhelming her.  
  
"I'm glad I found you! "Link says, "If I didn't I wouldn't have been able to find the way out!" Link said playfully, Saria let another smile form on her lips and this one lasted longer but faded away too.  
  
"Go right then right again then take a left and your out. "She said sadly not wanting Link to go,  
  
"Ok so that's left then left and then go straight?"  
  
"No you silly" and she giggles, before she could protest Link pulled her to her feet and  
  
dragged her out of the hole.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to show me!" Link said with a smile on his face. Saria giggled and lead him out, the whole entire time Link was thinking 'I only did that to make her happy, I just hope she doesn't get to attached!'  
  
Link spent the night in his tree house, though the bed was now just a bit too small for him! And in the morning he went to go see Saria but she was not at her house, so Link decided to try the lost wood. When he finally got there her favorite tree stump stood empty, so he turned to go but right behind him was a very grown up Saria!  
  
The End? I think not!  
  
V Click that button! 


	2. Part 2

Part two: Saria?!?  
  
"Oh Link, isn't it wonderful?" Saria was so full of joy she couldn't hold back her fresh tears. She could hardly remember the last time she had cried for joy.  
  
It was when Link had said he'd always stay with her. But that was a long time ago, and he'd probably already forgotten.  
  
"Saria?" Link stuttered. "Is it really you? But how?" Link asked in amazement.  
  
"Oh Link! I'm so happy! The Sages combined their power with mine, and aged myself." "But," She said, her smile turning into a frown, "it will only last for a week."  
  
"But why?" Link asked, knowing he shouldn't have. He already knew the answer.  
  
"To be with you, of course! All I've ever wanted was to be with you."  
  
"Saria, you know, Oh. Do you want to have a picnic with me in the Lost Woods?" Link said, kicking himself for it.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to!"  
  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
  
Link put on a clean tunic and packed a basket he stole from Mido with lunch. Then he set off to Saria's house. When he got there, the pair headed to the Lost Woods. They started eating lunch.  
  
"Isn't that Mido's basket?" Asked Saria.  
  
"Um. No." Said Link.  
  
"Oh well it looked like it, not saying you stole it or anything!"  
  
"Of course you aren't." Link said then went back to eating his fish. When they were done Saria laid down in a soft patch of grass and said,  
  
"Link, do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"What?" Link asked startled by the question.  
  
"You heard me,"  
  
"Umm.... Of course!" Link said a little worried.  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Link, what's the matter?"  
  
"Matter? Nothing's the matter!" Saria scooted closer to Link and said,  
  
"You know if anything is bothering you, you can tell me." Link skooted away and stammered,  
  
"N.... Nothing is wrong." Saria scooted even closer and asked again,  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Link stood and backed away.  
  
"Like I said, I'm just peachy." His voice began to waver. He was trying hard not to hurt Saria, but he wanted her to know the truth. "Um, Saria? I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes Link?" Saria asked hopefully.  
  
"Well-I-have-to-be-going-now! Bye!" He said it so fast; it all sounded like one  
  
word. He dashed out of the Woods, forgetting his blanket and basket.  
  
"Damn. We didn't even get to kiss. Maybe next time..." Saria began to clean up the  
  
little campsite. Suddenly, she got an idea. 'Link is going to love this!' She thought happily.  
  
**LATER THAT DAY**  
  
Saria went into Link's house and crept into Link's bed. She pulled the covers over her head and lay as flat as she could. About five minutes passed, and Saira heard the thump of Link's boots against the floor. She held her breath. Link sat on the edge of his bed and pulled off his boots. He lay back on the bed. Saria gasped. Then waited. Link hadn't noticed! Link felt a lump. He patted around near his head.  
  
"Hmm..." Link got off the bed and slowly pulled off the covers. He gasped, and a little tuft of green hair peeked through. Clenching his teeth, Link threw the rest of the blankets off the bed.  
  
"Hi Link." Saria cooed. Link began to get angry.  
  
"Listen! I don't like you, ok! I never have! Not in any way other than a friend, do you understand?" Saria gasped. She jumped up and ran out of the tree house and into the Lost Woods, salty tears pouring down her hot cheeks. Link called after her, "Saria! I'm sorry! Come  
  
back!"  
  
A/N*** There it is! Suggestions wanted for part three! 


End file.
